kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Cutler Beckett
}= link=File:Cutler Beckett KHIII.png |Size=x400px |Description=''Cutler Beckett soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |game1=Kingdom Hearts III |katakana=ベケット |romaji=Beketto |alias=Lord Cutler BeckettVerkeerd vertaal as "Lord Cutler Beckett" in die Kingdom Hearts III Ultimania. |en=Cutler Beckett |de=Cutler Beckett |fr=Cutler Beckett |es=Cutler Beckett |type=Somebody |role=Antagonist |charworld1=The Caribbean |origin=Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest |company=Disney |enva=Mick Wingert |java=Wataru Yokojima }} - Journaal = |journalKH3=Pirates: Dead Man's Chest (2006) Governor of the East India Trading Company. He took to the sea in order to eradicate all pirates and claim control of the waters for himself. }}}} Cutler Beckett is 'n karakter van die wêreld die Karibiese Eilande wat in Kingdom Hearts III verskyn. Hy het sy oorsprong in die Disney-film, . Verskyning Cutler Beckett is 'n lang man met 'n regverdige vel. Hy is aangetrek in die aristokratiese styl van die 17/18 eeu. Hy dra die tipiese aristokraat wit poeierkleurige pruik met opgerolde vlegsels. Daarbenewens dra hy 'n swart as hoofbedekkings. Hy dra ook 'n lang donkergrys jas met goue versierings en onder 'n lang donkergroen baadjie, wat bloot 'n klein deel van die wit hemp wat onder gedra word, blootstel. As 'n skoene dra hy lang knie hoë swart stewels. Persoonlikheid Beckett is 'n manipulerende en vyandige man wat die Brethren Court van seerowers verag. Soos deur Elizabeth genoem, is hy 'n magshonger man wat die oseane wil regeer en Jack en Jones wil kontroleer. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Teen die tyd dat Jack Sparrow, Sora en die res van die groep by Davy Jones' Locker ontmoet, het Beckett reeds die hart van Davy Jones verkry en die Flying Dutchman beheer. Elizabeth Swann het genoem dat hy die see probeer beheer het. Die groep besluit Beckett te vind en kry die hart om Jack te help met sy vervloekte skuld. Nadat Jack se groep deur die Heartless afgeskei word is, kan Jack, Beckett vind. Jack onderhandel met Beckett op sy skip, die Endeavour. Beckett wil hê Jack moet inligting oor die Brethren Court bekend maak, soos waar hulle sal ontmoet en hul planne. In ruil hiervoor beweer Beckett hy kan Jack se vryheid waarborg, hom billike vergoeding gee en sy skuld met Davy Jones skiek. Op 'n klein eiland het Beckett aan sy kant Davy Jones en William Turner. Die drie van hulle ontmoet met Elizabeth, Jack en Hector Barbossa. Beckett is dankbaar dat Jack hom twee seerowers gebring het, hoewel Jones nog steeds nie van mening is dat Jack se skuld betaal word is. Elizabeth probeer Will se slawerny vir Jack se slawerny, wat werk, vervang. Beckett dreig die Brethren met die dood voor hy vertrek, waarna Elizabeth hom terug te dreig. Nadat Davy Jones verslaan is en Will word die kaptein van die Flying Dutchman, word Beckett se skip weer eens in die middel van 'n sea slag gesien. Die Endeavour is tussen die Black Pearl en die Flying Dutchman, en word vinnig deur 'n kanon-salvo van die laasgenoemde twee skepe gesink. Soos die Endeavour sink, verskyn Beckett weer en herhaal die woorde wat hy voorheen aan Jack gesê het in hul onderhandelings: "Dis net 'n goeie deal." Oorsprong Cutler Beckett verskyn eers as 'n sekondêre antagonis in die 2006-film , uitgebeeld deur en later verskyn as die vernaamste antagonis in sy opvolger , wat in 2007 vrygestel is. Beckett is die manipulerende voorsitter van die Oos-Indiese Handelsmaatskappy. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels